CSI's and Their Lab Techs
by Emono
Summary: An alliance of Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, and Nick/Hodges they're the main focus. This is basically a story where they all unite, and become friends...where Hodges gets accepted. FIXED! ...finally!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (1/9)

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: CSI is safe from me, I can't hack them. *snort* Who do you think I am? Archie? Pfft…

**Summary**: Archie and Greg can't let Hodges get away with it…so they help him.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Characters acting like teenagers, maybe some OOC

AN: I really wanted to do this new pairing I read about, deemed 'Brownie' where it's Warrick/Archie. But then I realized I would be doing Grissom/Greg, and I've already done one series and three prompt stories on just that one pairing, let alone three or four ficlets. Too much! *tears out hair* I burned myself out. So as much as I'm infatuated with this Brownie love, I must content myself to three pairings that aren't done very often. Yeah! Rare pairings three-some-way series!

"Psst! Greg! _Pssssssst!_"

Greg looked up from the freshly printed DNA results. Archie's head was peeking in his door, dark eyes sparkling with mischief. The spiky haired tech grinned, oh yes! New gossip! He scanned the immediate area through the glass walls. Spotting no one, he motioned the A/V specialist inside.

"Got a moment?" Archie inquired unnecessarily.

"Always, love" Greg teased "What's up?"

"Well, you know how we're the _first_ to know anything?" Archie leaned against the table, hands draping casually over one another "Apparently we missed something _very_ important, dude…but I caught the results before anything else."

Equally dark eyes sparkled, "_And_…?"

"Hodges asked Nick to dinner at his place" Archie watched the shock roll through his best friend's body "I _know_, that's what I said. If that wasn't enough, Nick accepted."

Greg picked his jaw up off the floor, "You're leaving something out, Arch."

Archie leant close, voice lowering to a purr, "Nicky didn't go home last night."

Greg nearly recoiled, "What?! You mean-"

"Hush, Greggo" Archie held up a finger "This remains between us."

"But…" the DNA tech's brain went into overdrive "How do you know? How are you sure?"

"Nick's got on his spare set of clothes" Archie clicked his tongue softly, glancing towards the far wall off-handedly "And he can't keep that 'I've just been fucked within an inch of my life and loved every second of it' look off his face."

"Like you do after a nooner with Gil?" Greg's lips quirked, the other grinned back.

"Exactly" Archie pushed off the table, intention clear in his eyes "I think we should go visit our good friend David and teach him what it meant to be a lab tech lover."

Greg's grin was evil, "The warmest welcome, of course."

»*»

Archie slammed Hodges up against the lockers, right in his face.

"What the hell are you doing with Nick?" Archie growled, fingers tight in the Trace Analyst's collar.

"What?" David inquired breathlessly, back throbbing from the solid impact.

"We know you fucked Nick" Greg leant on the locker beside him, face set in a harder expression than normal "We want to know why."

The flush on David's cheeks could have been from anger or embarrassment, "You both need to find someone else to talk about, I'm not in the mood to humor you."

The DNA specialists lips quirked, "But we want to be humored."

"Once more with feeling, Hodges" Archie pulled the way away from the locker, only to slam him back into it harder "Why did you take Nick into your bed?"

"Be honest" Greg snapped when he saw the man's mouth open, he knew his next comment would be an example of that attractive wit "We'll know if you're lying to us."

David's mouth snapped shut again, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. The other two tech's could practically hear that genius mind whirring, the gears spinning so fast they hummed. David visibly relaxed into the lockers, something warm blooming in those steel eyes before they fluttered shut.

"I've been subtly courting him for the past two months, little things" Hodges struggled, he missed the silent communication between the two of them at the word 'courting' "Just hints, to let him know I was here if he wanted to give it a shot. No one was more shocked than me when he accepted and - you're wrinkling my shirt, Johnson, and I don't appreciate it."

Archie let the man go, but they were both a little wary.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you" David glanced between the men, but it was obvious there was something he needed to discuss "So why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing the boss, and Greg's practically putty at Warrick's feet" Archie stated, revealing both their relationships in a few short words. He could see Greg's eyes widen a fraction of an inch just on the edge of his vision, but this was a risk he had to take. "And Nick's part of their team, our family. He's basically our brother…and we're concerned. If everything went down like we think they did-"

"It did" David wasn't about to lie "But…I'm afraid I ruined it."

Greg perked up at this, Hodges never spoke like this. He didn't admit emotions, he didn't show vulnerabilities, he didn't give a hint of a heart. But now the Trace Expert was ringing his hands, showing anxiety. His eyes held love and pain, and he expressed fear. Concern, even, for a CSI.

"You were Dom, then" Greg stated, it wasn't a question.

Archie took a step back, giving the man room to breath, "Did you do something he wasn't comfortable with? Did you _freak_ him or just freak him _out_?"

David's eyes held concern, "I bit him…maybe too hard."

Greg made a gesture, inquiring a further explanation.

"He didn't seem to mind _as_ we were…when we were together" David shifted his weight to his other foot, untwisting his hands and letting them hang at his sides "But in the morning, before work, I caught him looking at it with this expression."

There was true pain in his voice, and he seemed to shrink into the lockers. Steel eyes blinked harshly, surely those weren't tears in his eyes? When he spoke, his voice was coarser, ready to crack under the emotional stress of the entire situation.

"I, damn…I think it was disgust."

"He didn't mind _then_, he shouldn't have minded later" Archie looked off, subconsciously rubbing the bite mark Gil had just left just below his collarbone. "Some people like it, some don't."

"I don't _know_" David bit out, hands clenching into fists "It's frustrating, and nonsensical. I should just be able to _talk_ to him. Why is it so _difficult_? Every time I try my…my throat swells shut and my mouth goes dry. I turn into…into-"

"-a love struck idiot?" Greg smiled gently "Yeah, it happens to the best of us."

Hodges legs nearly gave out on him, "…fuck….am I even allowed to be in love with a CSI?"

Archie's brow furrowed, "You're not even going to deny it?"

David looked up skeptically, "_Why_? You both know, _he_ knows, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you tell your lovers too."

_Lovers_…the word struck the other lab tech's warmly. It had been too long since they been told they had or were called 'lovers.' Bed buddies, fuck toys, sheet warmers, ladder climbers, _yes_. But _lovers_? Maybe Hodges wasn't such a bad guy, maybe they _could_ accept him into their little family. It would make date night a helluva lot more interesting…

"What if we fix this?" Greg offered.

David's eyes lit up, "Would you?"

"Yes" Archie confirmed, giving him a lazy smile "But Hodges, dude, if this works out…you have to join up with us."

The tech's brow creased, "I…don't follow."

"Gil and Warrick are good friends, but Archie and I weren't when we first hooked up with them" Greg explained patiently "But they kept throwing us together, and soon we clicked. Now we're best friends, and we all get together a lot."

Partial-understanding clicked in David's mind, "So…?"

"Warrick and Gil love Nick" Archie pointed out "He's even been out with us a few times. If you get with Nick and guys click…well, then you'll have to click with us too. It'll be a power house alliance, the three of us. To put it in terms _you_ like, man…think of how far our efficiency rating will go up. The three of us together, with our lovers as CSI's, this lab will shake Nevada."

The full picture formed prettily in David's mind, "Well…you two are rather powerful just by yourselves. With my expert skills, I could make you two look better. I'd like that…"

Archie and Greg met eyes, silently communicating.

"_That_" Hodges voice shook a little, gesturing between them "That would be nice to have. I've never had that with someone before."

"A strong bond?" Greg stepped closer, putting hand lightly on the Trace Expert's arm "You'll have a lot of that. We're good friends, promise."

They both stuck out their tongues from between grinning lips, fingers crossed, putting on quite the childish display for the other tech.

"If you can get Nick to at least _look_ at me…" David bit down upon his tongue when he heard the nickname slip out, receiving wide grins "Just…tell me if I've screwed this up too horribly."

"We will" Greg answered truthfully.

The two friends were halfway out the door when Archie turned, smiling.

"You know, _David_, I never considered you a 'top' kind of guy. Proved me wrong, didn't you?"

While Hodges flushed, the two left giggling.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (2/9)

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: CSI is safe from me, I can't hack them. *snort* Who do you think I am? Archie? Pfft…

**Summary**: Can Archie and Greg keep their promise? Can they fix their relationship?

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Slash, realization, fluff, established relationship

**AN**: If you don't like the pairings, you can completely and utterly bite me.

Nick was alone in the layout room, sifting through a pile of shredded paper. He was looking for a single document, a paternity test. It had been two hours since Grissom gave him this job, and everything from his neck to his lower back was aching. Ok, so the mild ache in his lower back wasn't from leaning over the table too long.

He stepped away from the table, massaging the ache from his neck with his hand. Yesterday, Hodges

-_David_- had invited him to dinner. The lab tech had been really _nice_ to him lately, _courteous_ even. He smiled a little more, his wit wasn't so rough to swallow, and he had all around grown on the Southerner. Then David had turned and given his best 'come-hither' look, offering to cook a dinner if Nick was willing to attend.

Oh, Nick was willing alright.

The dinner had been amazing, the conversation continuous and humorous. David had put him at ease with himself, made him feel right in his skin for the first time in awhile. And he hadn't made fun of his love of birds, the Southerner had even learned a thing or two about ravens from a brief discussion of Poe.

Then the night had drawn to a close, as he remembered exactly what happened. David had stood from the couch, stretched briefly, then afford to walk him to his car. Nick hadn't wanted the night to end, so he did what any Southern gentleman would have done. He stood, grabbed Hodges by the back of his neck, and kissed him within an inch of his life.

They hadn't made out in the living room long until Nick was tugging them back to the bedroom, making his intentions clear. Hands caressed and groped, tongues dueled heatedly, and clothing was starting to litter the floor. When they had finally tumbled to the bed, David had pulled away long enough to ask the question.

"_Are you sure, Nicky? I don't want to hurt you."_

Nick had nearly cum at the nickname, to hear Hodges of all people…well, that was the past. He tried hard not to think about the details too much, it only caused a very 'hard' problems (innuendo intended.) One thing he _couldn't_ forget…

Nick trailed his hand down his neck, right past the hem of his shirt to the curve of his shoulder. Fingertips slipped beneath the material, caressing the bruised flesh tenderly. _There_…David had left a deep bite mark just _there_. It was dark, but it was a love bite none the less. If he closed his eyes, he could see David above him, pounding him into the mattress. Those steel eyes melted into pools of sapphire, lips descending on his neck. No kiss, just a lick and an unforgiving bite.

And Nick had never been more turned on in his life.

David had marked him, put his claim on him, and it was more arousing than the memory of being fucked (even thought _that_ part was awesome.) No one had ever done something so intense during sex before, not with him at least. He found himself touching it every time he got uncomfortable or stressed, like it was a magic button.

But this morning he had seen and fallen in love with it, there shouldn't have to be a day when he had to go without a mark from Hodges on him. The voice of his last male lover had entered his head then, the man had told him flat out he was too possessive and needed professional help. Nick had scowled at the thought of the man, and soon dismissed him from his mind altogether.

"Nicky?"

Nick looked up, and in came Archie, Greg, and his boss. He flashed them al a smile, but the cold calculation in in Grissom's eyes as they ran over him was more than unnerving. He flinched when the man stepped up to him, his hand coming up. Subconsciously, Nick knew what was coming next. Determined fingers pulled back the collar of his shirt, exposing the hickey on his flesh. Then tension melted out of the older man's shoulders and eyes, and there was a look of understanding about him.

"So it's true then" Gil sighed, though he didn't sound upset in any way "And _David_ made this mark?"

Nick didn't both to deny it, "Yeah."

"So you two _weren't_ lying" Gil sat down in a chair at the bottom-lit table, hands folded under his chin and elbows on the surface "What are you going to do about it, Nicky?"

"Is it a problem?" the Southerner couldn't help but risk a glance at Archie knowingly, briefly flickering to Greg before back at his boss "I honestly didn't believe office relationships mattered at this point."

"They don't" Grissom's face was cast in shadow "No official, consensual relationships with a strong foundation of love and the characteristics of being discreet."

Nick was hurt by that and was ready to shoot off 'So what we did wasn't good enough!?', but refrained from it. What if Hodges didn't want o continue this relationship…this _thing_ between them? His heart ached at the thought, and he wondered why Grissom was there.

"Did he-" Nick cut himself off, clearing his throat and wondering how it go so hoarse so fast "Did he say something? Did he…complain?"

"No" Grissom cocked his head "And yes."

Nick's fury flared, "Which is it?"

"Love, stop" Archie beseeched the older man softly "You're only upsetting him."

"Nicky, look at me" Greg stepped up, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and seeing the pain ready to brim in his eyes "Hodges -_David_- wasn't going to say a word. We made him, we thought he was hurting you. Nick, I…I think he loves you, man."

"He's avoided me" Nick let the hurt sink into his words "I think he was under the desk when I came into the Trace Lab."

"He's…fuck, Nick, he's _scared_" Archie just spat it out "He thinks you regret last night…that the mark he gave disgusts you."

"No" Nick replied, fingers coming up to trace that spot "I don't care that he did it."

"That's al I needed to know" Grissom stood, making his way to the door. He was halfway out when he gestured forward, throwing an off hand "bring him" over his shoulder. Two hands instantly landed on his shoulder blades, encouraging him to follow their supervisor. He was manhandled all the way to the Trace Lab, protesting weakly.

Hodges raised a brow when Grissom entered his lab for no particular reason, but blanched when Nick was pulled in by the two lab techs. He sputtered out something sarcastic, but paled even further when Grissom raised a hand to indicate he would have none of that. The lab tech snapped off his gloves and turned off the whirring machine to his left, then finally turned back and gave a slight incline of his head.

Ok, he was listening.

"Tell him" Gil gestured toward the tech "Tell him what you just told me."Hodges wasn't sure if he liked where this was going, "What's going-?"

"I don't hate the mark!" Nick blurted out, a flush on his cheeks.

The lab tech blinked dully, his brain failing, "I'm…sorry?"

"I don't regret what we did" Nick admitted, looking up at the man threw his lashes "Do you?"

David forgot that anyone else was there, he found himself with an armful of warm CSI, "I would never, Nicky. You should know me better than that. Once I have something, I never give it up without a fight."

Nick bussed their lips dangerously, cheeks stained scarlet, "Could we make this work? I don't want to lose this too…"

"You won't lose me" David's hand came up, palm resting on the flushed skin "And I want to make us work just as much. You've got me for as long as you can stand me…they say I'm a bit of a bastard and my tongue is too sharp for my own good."

"You're not a bastard" Nick met their lips chastely one more time "And I love your tongue.""I love _you_, Nicky" Hodges clenched his eyes shut, ready for the man to pull away and leave him.

"…what are you doing?"

David cracked open an eye, looking around the room. Grissom was looking on indifferently, as if they were his tarantula going about her lazy day. Archie and Greg were keeping a look out, discreetly _not_ looking at them. And Nick was still so close, staring at him curiously.

"Aren't you going to run away?" David inquired pathetically.

Nick gave him a Texan grin, "Why? For caring about me?"

David knew right there and then, he fuckin' _loved_ this man.

The door opened, and in came Warrick. The man opened his mouth to say something, then took in the scene. He floundered like a goldfish knocked out of the bowl by a kitten. He pointed at the two accusingly, then pleaded his lover with his eyes for an explanation.

"Hey babe, you finally made it" Greg purred, curling into the man's side and playing idly with his loose lapel "Too bad you missed all the fun. Let me fill you in, okay? And shut your mouth, you look _silly_."

»*»

The diner was rather quiet this early in the morning. The sky was pale, it wasn't yet time for the early-birds. It wasn't their usual diner, the didn't want to run into anyone that could possibly overhear them. All six men managed to fit in the corner booth rather comfortably, sipping the house coffee with different amounts of sugar and cream.

"That was a fun shift" Archie rubbed at his temple, he and Hodges were in the outer seats. Grissom sat beside him, then Warrick, Greg, Nick, and finally Hodges on the other side.

"How did everything go on your end?" Greg glanced at Warrick, brow creased.

"After all that evidence was brought in, and you Einsteins ran it, there wasn't much of a case. All we had to do was arrest the guy."

"So good for you" Hodges smiled, sickly sweet.

"It was a successful day" Grissom stated "But onto more important matters…Nick and David."

Both men flushed at this, their eyes on their coffee.

"Do you two really want this?" Warrick looked between them both, dark eyes curious "It's a commitment."

Nick looked at him curiously, "How so?"

He received a deadpan look from everyone but Hodges, who was just as curious.

Archie began, "There are unwritten rules and regulations."

"Be-spoken protocol" Greg added.

"You must remember your words, you can never get too emotional" Grissom stated coldly, but it warmed with the next words "If you feel you can't take it, my office is always open, but make sure the blinds are drawn and it's locked. The SUV's have tinted windows, and if you get very desperate-"

"Supply closets" Greg grinned "Those have lots of hidden corners."

David's eyes flashed, "Does it truly get that bad?"

Gil smiled faintly, "I'm afraid so."

"And for God's sake, keep your hands to yourself in public" Warrick drained the dregs of his coffee "Ecklie already watches Ho- David, we don't need you guys to get caught."

"I _will_ stand up for you, if that happens" Gil instructed "I have my pension, and there are jobs waiting for us in both New York and Miami…just in case all hell breaks loose."

"You guys have this planned" Nick chuckled softly.

"So, will you do it?" Archie asked the Trace Expert across from him "Will you join us?"

Grissom tisked, "Sweetling, I think it's _their_ decision."

Archie ducked his head, flushing under the scolding.

Nick's hand snuck over David's thigh, lacing their hands. David looked up, those deep doe eyes hopeful. He squeezed the Southerner's hand back, a slight smile quirking his lips.

"So?" Nick's voice was low "Do you still want to try this?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about this, Nicky" David's voice was low too, but there was a warmth for him (only him) in those steel eyes "I'll never lie to you. Cold feet aside…I want to be with you."

Archie couldn't help himself, "Aww!"

He received a glare from Hodges, but Greg disappeared under the table and distracted them both…hell, all of them. The DNA tech popped back up beside Hodges, latching onto his the man's arm and grinning widely like a loon.

"Sanders!"

"Oh David, it's 'Greg' now. We're going to get along so much better, just you see" Greg assured him, all bubbly "We're going to make so many memories and become life-long friends!"

"The _best_ of friends" Archie assured him, his smile more wicked.

"This proves how much he loves you" Warrick gestured to the lab techs "He's willing to join _them_."

Nick eyed the two men on his new boyfriend, "What are you doing? Starting a cult?"

They were all surprised when Hodges answered, though he sounded tentative.

"Not a cult, just an alliance" David looked between the other two men, as if in reassurance "And…we've got to stick together, right?"

Greg planted a wet kiss on his cheek, "Yeah, Dave, we're going to get alone just fine."Warrick and Nick exchanged sour looks, and Gil couldn't help but chuckle.

This alliance was a good thing…right?

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (3/9)

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: CSI is safe from me, I can't hack them. *snort* Who do you think I am? Archie? Pfft…

**Summary**: Hodges and Nick are having problems, as usual, so Greg and Archie take it upon themselves to fix it…as usual.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Slash, plotting, fun, little smut

**AN**: If you don't like the pairings, you can completely and utterly bite me. I was planning on writing a lemon, but it just didn't work out.

"It's been a month."

Warrick looked up at his lover's statement, slipping the recent DNA results into a manila folder. His brow creased, but the brunette kept right on comparing the alleles in two different strands of DNA. He made a quick note, glanced at the darker man, then went back to the microscope.

Warrick blinked dully, "What?"

"It's been a month" Greg repeated patiently, eyes still on the samples "Since David and Nicky hooked up."

Warrick raised a brow at this, but decided not to comment. Yes, it had been a month since the odd pairing came together. So far, it had been smooth sailing. They went home together every other day, had dates on the weekends. They had a nice rhythm together, a nice flow, a chemistry. Was there a hurdle they hadn't overcome yet?

"I need a report."

Of course.

"You know I can't do that, G" Warrick pointed out obviously, eyes narrowing in a 'drop it' way "What Nick tells me is confidential."

Greg's eyes shined, "So he _did_ complain."

"Shut up, right now" Warrick growled "You're not going to drag it out of me."

"Just tell me, 'Rick" the DNA tech demanded, pulling away from the microscope and glaring half-heartedly "Maybe I can fix it. You want Nick happy, don't you?"

Warrick shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Well…yeah…"

"Then let me help" Greg purred, walking over to the CSI and brushing Warrick's hand with his hip "What does Nicky need?"

"He needs to top."

Greg froze for a moment, he hadn't expected it to be _that_ kind of problem. He pulled away from his lover, sitting down in one of his rolling chairs thoughtfully. Warrick looked uncomfortable as it was, but the other couple needed their help.

Greg spread out his palms, "Can you…_elaborate_ for me?"

"Nick loves getting fucked, we both know it. He can't deny that he likes to give up control once in awhile" Warrick began, hands shoved into his pocket "But he also needs to _take_ control. He's drivin' himself up the wall over it, cause damn…that man doesn't know how to ask for somethin'. He's scared that Ho- David'll get pissed over it or somethin'."

"Hmmm…" Greg rubbed his jaw absently, mind whirring "Something like this could break them up. And they were doing so well, too…"

"I think…" Warrick glared out the glass wall, Nick was all but vibrating while Hodges handed him a Trace result "I think it's time we called Griss in on this."

"Agreed" Greg's mind was already forming a dozen vague plans "He took the night off today and got Archie to stay home with him. I'll give them a call, lay down the problem. Between the four of us, we'll have Nicky fucking Davey in the supply closet in half no time."

Warrick barely winced, sometimes it wasn't worth the effort to stay sane.

»*»

It was rather quiet at the townhouse that night. The door was locked and the windows were latched. Every light was off, even the A/C was quiet for once. The only light came from the bedroom, about four or five pillar candles were lit and scattered about the room. It was in there that you would find the occupants of the house, caught in the middle of a game.

The cellphone on the desk trilled, and Grissom pulled himself away from the feast laid out before him. He padded over to the desk, barefoot and clad in only a pair of soft gray sweats.

"Gil…" the tortured sound came from the young man on the bed "…don't…"

Gil cast a last heated look at the figure, then answered the phone.

"Dr. Grissom."

"Hey Gil" it was Greg's voice on the either end, this surprised him.

"Gregor, hello" Grissom walked back over to his lover, eyes roaming over him hungrily "How can I help you?"

"We've got a problem" the worry reverberated in the man's voice "It's Dave and Nick."

"You don't say?" Gil raised a brow, brushing his knuckles along a smooth, sweat sheened stomach (Archie was positively trembling) "Tell me."

"Dave's having a little trouble giving up control, and Nick can't ask for what he wants" Greg replied truthfully "Since you're the master of control, I thought you'd be able to come up with something perfect for both of them."

"I'll contemplate it" Gil hummed, fingers trailing up to finger a pierced nipple and twisted it until the other moaned and arched at the pain/pleasure "Lets meet tomorrow, the four of us. I think we'll be able to come up with something they'd both enjoy, something that will break their control."

"You're _wicked_, Gil" Greg purred "I'll let you get back to your play. Careful, no marks above the neck."

Gil smirked when Archie bucked under his hand, "Of course, Gregor, I'd never forget."

They hung up, the cell dropped to the floor.

"I'll need your fiendish mind tomorrow, sweetling" Grissom fisted a hand in soft dark hair, forcing their eyes to meet "So enjoy tonight…we'll be busy this week."

»*»

"Ok, this meeting has come to order" Greg sat officially at his lab's personal layout table, hands folded in front of him "Our objection: The Dom/Sub relationship-ratio problem of our dear friends."

"Or, for my benefit, their Seme/Uke situation" Archie flashed a smile "Just for the otaku in me."

"Precisely" Grissom stood at the opposite end of the table as Greg "Operation: Domination."

Warrick's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "That sounds kinky…how 'bout Operation: Caged Bird?"

"Or…Operation: Unsaddled Cowboy" Archie snickered.

"We could go on like this all day, and still not be any closer" Grissom stated "I tried to talk to David about the joys of losing control…but I'm no expert on the subject."

"Too true" but Archie wasn't complaining "Did you give him that 'it takes as much strength to follow as it does to lead' line?"

The entomologist blinked, "Is that not effective anymore?"

Warrick clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "I bet he clammed up after that."

"Maybe we need to catch him by surprise" Greg mused, he snapped his fingers when the proverbial 'light bulb' went off over his head "Let's handcuff him to a chair!"

"No" Warrick and Archie shot him down quickly, the CSI brushed his lover's arm with his knuckles.

"No way, G" Warrick sighed "If he has trouble giving up control, forcing him to do it is just _not_ the way to go. You could ruin him."

Archie drummed his fingers on the table, "Then let's ease him into it…slowly, of course."

Gil had a 'eureka' moment, brilliant azure eyes gong wide, "No, we've been going on about it all wrong."

Greg narrowed his eyes at the man, "How so?"

"It's not _David_ we should be concentrating on" Gil began slowly, thoughts slowly clicking together audibly "It's Nick. _He _should be the focus of our attention, the one we should work on control issues with."

Archie's brow creased, "But Nick doesn't _have_ control issues."

"Oh" Warrick's lips parted in an understanding 'o' "I see."

The two rather intelligent lab techs glared, demanding to know.

"We need to drive him to the breaking point, make _him_ lose control" Gil explained patiently "We need to get him so riled up, he _takes_ control."

Greg was ready to warm to the idea, but there was still some doubt, "Nick won't…hurt him on accident, will he? Nick's pretty strong, not that David's a weakling or anything…but there's still a risk."

"No, I don't think Nick would lose it _that_ bad" Archie chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully "But if we could push just the right buttons; David would lap up every bit of it."

"Agreed" Greg banged a paper weight against the table "Verdict in: Archie and myself will truss David up nicely while you two steer Nick to his apartment."

Archie nodded, grinning like a cat, "Operation: Domination/Caged Bird/Unsaddled Cowboy is a go. We have one week."

Warrick smirked, "Meeting adjourned, then."

Grissom stood, "Now back to work."

»*»

**David Hodges' Apartment**

**One Week Later**

A knock sounded at their apartment door, David looked up from his book and then at his watch. It was his night off, as was Nick's, and he was patiently waiting for his lover to get back from a late dinner with his boss and Warrick (Nick had promised to spend the night with him.) David was looking forward to spending the night with is lover…who in the hell had decided to take it upon themselves to interfere with that?

When he got up to open the door, he found out.

Archie and Greg were standing there, decked out in leather and tight shirts. The DNA tech was clutching a bag with several boxes inside, the label on the side of the white bag showed it was expensive stuff. He raised a brow at the, but only received Cheshire Cat grins for his trouble. They maneuvered around him, making themselves at home.

"Uh, guys?"

"Hey Dave" Archie helped Greg set the boxes on the table "Enjoying your night off?"

Hodges stiffened, "What are you two up to?"

"Always something" Greg replied vaguely, fluttering his glittering eyelashes "We've just come to help you enjoy your night off to it's fullest."

"I got Gil to give us a few hours off" Archie flashed him his pearly whites "And we're going to take you clubbing!"

"W-What?" David sputtered "I don't want to…you can't…I don't even _like_-"

"No arguments" Greg gestured to the boxes "We come baring gifts."

Hodges tried to calm himself down, "Listen, guys, not that the gesture isn't appreciated, but-"

"Now, Hodgkins" Archie purred, but it sounded more like a jungle cat than a kitten "We're going to do this the easy way or the hard way…and the _hard_ way…" Archie hooked his thumb his thumb under the object in his pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs to the steel-eyed man "Well, it involves handcuffs."

The Trace Expert swallowed thickly, "Nick will be home soon."

"We've got plenty of time" Greg assured him, gesturing him closer "Now come here, Davey, we've got to get started."

Hodges tried to protest one last time, but he was manhandled to the bathroom. He flushed, growling at the two of them as they tore off his clothes. He was shoved into the shower, which he was thankfully allowed to command. It was hard to scrub himself down when Archie and Greg were offering hints, to wash behind his ears and get every crease. Only after twenty minutes was he allowed out, which is when he barked at them to let him dry himself. They left briefly, then they returned with the boxes. He eyed the packages on the sink, afraid.

"They're just _clothes_, Davey" Greg teased, gesturing "Now off with that towel!"

Archie lifted the lid of one box, revealing a pair of dark sapphire leather pants. They were almost black, but when the light hit them you could see the depth of the color. David's blush darkened, he gripped his towel desperately.

"I can't wear _those_!" David squawked "I'll look like some…some _trollop_!"

"That's the _point_" Greg sighed "No underwear either, you're going commando."

"What?!"

Between Archie and Greg, they forced the lab tech into the leather pants. They fit perfectly, clinging to him tightly in all the right places. Greg removed his shirt from the box next, showing it off to the man. David grudgingly agreed to it, it was a nice looking shirt. The shirt was a lighter shade of blue than the pants, subtle threads of ice-blue running through it. They pulled it onto his shoulders, buttoning the cuffs before working up the middle. They left the top three buttons undone in a very Warrick-esq way, it made Greg smile.

Archie opened the last box, presenting a small bottle of cologne. They weren't' even sure what scent to buy at first, but then they had sampled _this_ bottle….they had both practically orgasmed right therein the middle of the store. So they had splurged on this stuff, and hoped it was totally worth it. While Greg was messing with the hem of the silk shirt, he took off the stopper and brushed a dollop sized swipe along the back of the man's neck.

David shuddered, but didn't say a word. Greg started messing with his hair, and he begged off any dye or gel. So the younger man had mussed it up, giving him a sexy bed head without being too obvious. They pulled David out of the bathroom, examining him in the light of the living room. They gave praises and nods of approval, quite proud of themselves.

"Guys, really, I don't _want_ to go!" David begged "I want to stay in."

Archie and Greg each grabbed one of the man's arms, ready for a fight. Just then, the door opened to reveal Warrick, Gil, and Nick. The three older men stopped halfway through the door, and Nick took in the sight of his lover…gaping shamelessly. The other two lab techs shared a look behind Hodges back, then pulled his arms back and displayed him. Warrick and Grissom shared a look as well behind Nick's back, both hoping this went well.

"Oh, hey" David attempted a simper "Glad you stopped by, Nicky."

Nick licked his dry lips, pupils blown in his sudden lust. He had never seen his love so…vulnerable, so edible. The ice blue in his shirt brought out his eyes beautifully, the snug leather molding around his lean thighs and calves. His cheeks were flushed, and that silk shirt was open just enough to reveal a tantalizing slice of pale skin.

"David…" Nick's voice was too husky for his liking, and he didn't look away from those full steel eyes as he continued "The party's over, everyone out."

Archie and Greg frowned in faux-hurt, "But-"

"Now!"

They all but ran out of the apartment, Gil lingered for a moment longer to slip something in Nick's back pocket, then locked and shut the door. They all stood out in the hallway, grinning at each other in a job well done. And Warrick was the first one to speak, "Damn, you made him look _good_."

Archie and Greg snickered quietly, then dragged their men away.

»*»

"Nick?"David was pushed up against the nearest flat surface, namely the wall, and had his lips devoured before he could say another word. His lover's hands were up under his shirt, causing the silk to ripple over his skin. He moaned, pushing into the touch, his lover's hot tongue ravishing his mouth. This sudden rush of control, the solid wall to his back, he wasn't about to admit it but…it turned him on.

"I need you now, Dave" Nick murmured hotly against his lips, eyes black with lust "Can't wait."

David cock twitched at this, and he knew that he wanted it just as bad. He twisted his fingers in his lover's collar, dragging him in for a harsh kiss.

"Then take what you need, Nicky."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (4/9)

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: If I owned CSI, it would all be one inter-woven universe along w/ Stargate and NCIS

**Summary**: Nick pops a question, and gets double for his trouble.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Dirty stories, fluff, tension

Nick paced nervously in front of the Trace lab, nibbling at his thumb nail. He wasn't sure where Hodges was, but he needed to find him right _now_ before he lost his nerve. But his lover was no where to be found, at least…not in the labs. Nick scurried off, heading straight for the break room. He found David in there alone, fixing himself a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee. With a faint smile, Nick promised himself to buy his lover his own expensive coffee.

"David?" he entered the room, making sure the door shut firmly behind him. "I've been looking for you."

"Really?" David mused, staring at the wall in front of him and cocking his head to the side in thought "There's no Trace under your name, is there?"

"No, it's not about that" Nick reached into his pocket, pulling out the warm metal and hiding it in his fist "I've, uh, I've…got a question for you."

David turned, brow raised, "Ask away."

"Listen, if this feels too forward, just tell me to back the hell off" Nick stated, stepping up and brushing his thumb over the metal in his hand "But I heard that you were behind on yer' rent and that it was too much anyways. So, I was thinkin', instead of this drivin' back and forth thang-"

"You know, Nicky" David cut him off with a sly smile and a coy look "Your accent gets thicker when you're nervous."

"Don't make fun of me or I'll hogtie you" Nick narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"No 'making fun', Nicky, just a simple observation" David tisked "Besides, it's cute."

As usual, Nicky's mouth and temper ran away with him, "Just move in with me or shut up, Dave."

A heavy silence fell over them, the Southerner blushed. He hadn't meant for it to come out like _that_, and his Momma would've been ashamed. He held out the key, watching his lover's eyes widen in surprise as they locked on the key in his hand. A key to his apartment…and maybe even to his life, his heart.

David was touched. This loving, big-hearted man was inviting him into his life…this gesture of intimacy far surpassing their passionate first night together. It stirred something soft in him, something tender. Never had someone touched him so deeply in so short a time, Nicholas Stokes was a man to keep. David managed to drag himself out of his daze, blinking at his lover and seeing despair on his face.

Nick was still waiting for an answer, he though he was rejected.

"Nicky, I…I come with baggage" David admitted, eyeing the key hungrily.

"We'll come to that when we get there" the Southerner eyes held hope "Is that…a _yes_?"

"That's a _hell yes_!" David jumped on the taller man, arms wrapped around his neck and hugging him tight. Nick laughed breathlessly, but hugged his lover back. They stayed like that for a minute, then broke apart with nervous smiles. David looked over, spotting Archie and Greg giving him a curious looks outside the glass door. He flashed them a smile, snatching the key out of his lover's hand and brandishing it.

His friends threw their arms into the air and whooped childishly, smiling widely.

David knew his face mirrored that joy…times about ten.

»*»

**~Two Days Later~**

Nick answered the knock at his door, ready to greet his lover, but was met with a pair of icy blue eyes. He froze, his own dark eyes going wide as he realized he was staring into the face of a cat. He frowned curiously, taking a step back and looking it over. It was a silver tabby, a male, with icy blue eyes and a fat body. It mewed weakly at him, then was laid back into the arms of its owner.

"I told you I came with baggage" David stated, petting along the cat's spine and smiling sheepishly "Do you still want me or…?"

"No, no, it's cool" Nick peered curiously at the creature "A cat…I just never considered you a cat person Dave…but it's not _completely_ shocking."

"Good" David smiled, the cat purred and rubbed against his chest "His name's Kobayashi Maru. Love me, Stokes, love my cat."

"I love you enough to accept a cat" Nick assured him, then looked his lover over "Where's the rest of your stuff, babe?"

"Delivery service" David smiled, walking in and plopping down on the couch. Kobayashi Maru curled up on his lap, promptly going to sleep. Nick peered out into the hallway, grinning at the sight that greeted him. He moved out of the way, allowing Warrick and Archie inside with boxes in their arms. Greg bounced in after them, grinning.

"There's more in the car, Nicky" Greg shoved him out, ignoring the mutterings. Once Nick was gone, the lab tech folded himself out next to David and gave him his best smile. "Did he love Mr. K?"

"He will" David assured him, petting the cat idly.

"I don't know how you convinced Nick to let you move in" Warrick grumbled, setting down both his boxes "But you did. Kudos, man, you've gotten farther than the last dozen lovers he's had."

Hodges' eye twitched at this, but said nothing.

"Don't be cruel, Ricky" Greg pouted "This is a big thing."

"Whatever" Warrick rested on the floor, stretching out on his back "When I asked you to move in, you had your lips around my cock."

"_Warrick_!" Greg snapped, turning blood red and throwing a couch pillow at his lover.

Warrick caught it, giving him a curious look, "What kind of freak throws a couch pillow?"

"_I_ remember when Gil asked me to move in" Archie interrupted loudly, all but sitting on the CSI to make him shut up "It was very off-handed, spur of the moment really. We were on my front porch, late into the night, and I couldn't find my keys. Well, as he was slicking up and I was unbuttoning my pants-"

"No more!" David all but shrieked, putting his hands over his ears.

"-he pinned me against the door" Archie continued, lost in the memory and unaware of the brain-bleaching effects he was having on the others (especially Nick, who just walked in) "I remember, right before we started fucking, that he said 'After this, you're moving in'…and that was that."

Greg waggled his eyebrows, "You two are kinky."

Archie shrugged, "Like you guys have never had sex in a public place."

They all got lost in thrilling memories of their own, recalling that _yes_, they'd all had sex in a public place.

"What a rush" Hodges sighed, Kobe clawing absently at his thigh in her sleep "Does anyone else have a sudden naughty urge to have a quickie in the storage closet?"

Greg and Archie shared a look, "Been there…"

Warrick rolled his eyes, "Still have the disciplinary notice in my file to prove it."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (5/9)

**Author**: Emono

**Rating**: PG-16

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick

**Disclaimer**: If I owned CSI, it would all be one inter-woven universe along w/ Stargate and NCIS

**Summary**: Nick gets hurt, and David's shocked by the depths of his feelings…but finds he has good friends.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: H/C, car accident, angst-riddled Hodges

**AN**: I know this is supposed to be a serious scene, but here's something my friend Cortney wrote at the beginning of this page of my notebook to describe why I write slash all the time (word for word):

//The beginning…

"Oh!" Emono's character that I have no clue who his name is said to the other character that's male. "I'm not gay anymore!"

Just then Michael Jackson came from a vortex and grabbed the non-gay character.

"Hee-hee!"

Then they disappeared.

"Okay! Everyone in this, you stay gay or Michael Jackson gets u and shows you what's up!" Emono said.

Characters faces: TT_TT//

It was around 1:00 PM when Hodges awake, murmuring vaguely about screwed up hours and sunlight. He stirred on the large bed, shifting the blanket to suit his needs. He ended up one his side, one arm stretched out and running along the bed spread in search of a warm body. A frown marred his features when he couldn't find his lover, the sheets beneath his fingers were cold.

//Bathroom// David's thoughts were lazy, mind at ease. He wasn't sure how much time ha passed before he awoke again, sleep robbing him of his internal clock. It could've been hours, maybe even a few minutes…but it still scared him. David groped at the sheets again, groaning when he realized his lover hadn't returned. With a 'har-umph', he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers he wasn't entirely sure were his own.

David trudged out of the bedroom, blinking dully at the light from the windows and running a hand messily threw his hair. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room, even the spare room was bare. The only being was Kobayashi Maru, who was fast asleep in the crook of the sofa. He was awake by now, brow creased in thought as to where his lover could be.

"Nicky?" he called tentatively, then a note of anger hit his tone "Stokes! Where the hell are you?"

At that moment, the phone rang. Hodges suppressed a yawn as he picked up the phone, shaking his head light and holding it to his ear.

"Speak."

"Is this the Stokes residence?" a polite, female voice asked.

David crinkled his nose in an effort to stay polite this 'early', "Yes. Can I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dawn Hellman, RN" the woman's voice took on a sympathetic tone "Sir, I'm afraid I have some terrible news for you…"

»*»

2:34pm…two lovers lay asleep on a dark silk sheeted bed. The cellphone on the nightstand trilled, the younger immediately trying to bury himself back in the covers. The older one soothed him with a firm stroke down his bare spine, then covered him affectionately. On the second trill, the older man dropped a kiss on his lover's unruly hair and snatched up the device.

"Dr. Grissom" he stated coldly, settled back on the bed. There was a broken voice on the other line, causing him to awake fully and sit up on the bed. Archie only listened with half an ear, but caught the last end of and pushed back the covers. He sat up, watching curiously as Gil eased out of bed and started to get dressed. His brow furrowed cutely, he was ready to start pouting if he wasn't given an explanation soon.

"Who was that on the phone, Gil?"

"Archie, I…" Grissom look flustered as he buttoned up his shirt, worry in his eyes "There's been a horrible accident, we have to- _I_ have to go to the hospital."

"_What?!_" Archie's eyes went wide "Gil, who was it?"

Grissom closed his eyes, desperate for a moment of composure.

"Get dressed, sweetling" Gil stated, sighing lightly "David needs you now more than ever."

»*»

Greg knew he was being watched, and he loved it. He stalked around the pool table, observing the possible angles, then settled for a spot just in front of his lover. He bent over the table, tongue caught between his lips, lining up his shot. He wiggled a little more than necessary, parting his legs invitingly, feeling his man's eyes fixated on him like a laser beam.

Greg nearly fumbled his shot when his cellphone went off, he growled.

"Brown here" Warrick answered his lover's phone, eyes still on his lover's ass. He tore his gaze away at the sound of the man on the phone, brow creased. "Hey, slow down David…let me get Greg, 'kay?"

Warrick quickly handed the phone to his lover, a frown on his face.

"Hey Hodgkins" Greg teased, then froze all over 'What?"

The pool stick fell unnoticed to the floor, "…hold on, I'll be right there. You called Griss? Good…yeah…just hold it together for me."

Greg hung up, stuffing his cell into his pocket.

"Come on, 'Rick, we have to go."

'Why?"

Greg gave him a sodden look, "Nicky's been in a car accident."

»*»

Hodges paced nervously, uncharacteristically chewing his nails down 'till they bled. He was 78% sure the clothes he was wearing weren't clean, and his jacket was rumpled. His hair stood up at odd angles, and he had long given up trying to tame it. Every time he had gotten it decently flat, he had merely messed it up a few minutes later. His fingers were trembling, eyes blood shot.

Every thing was too small, too close. The waiting room was small, and he barely had ten steps between each wall. He had to keep moving, had to keep breathing. The walls were closing in on him…was this a panic attack? His chest was tight, the taste of his own blood was on his tongue, and everything seemed to be swimming in front of him.

"David!"

David looked up, steel eyes wide. Archie, Greg, Grissom, and Warrick were all coming toward him. He wasn't sure what to think, what to say. He flinched at the worry in their eyes, the pain.

"It's my fault" David croaked "If I would've kept him in bed, woke up when he did-"

"Stop" Greg's voice was pained, but he pulled the man's hand away from his mouth "Stop torturing yourself over this Dave…it was an accident."

"But-"

"No" Archie stepped up to the man's other side, grasping his shoulder "You couldn't of stopped it, man…you're only gonna hurt yourself worse in the end if you don't accept that."

David broke, "…I just want Nick to be ok…"

Tears fell for the first time since the phone call, and the others understood. Greg eased the man down onto the couch, an arm around his waist. Archie grasped the Trace Expert by the shoulders, his free hand in his hair. David buried his face in Archie's shoulder, shaking horribly as he first quiet sobs escaped.

Gil looked on the scene sadly, Hodges really _did_ love Nick.

"Warrick, I want you to check out the scene for foul play" Grissom spoke softly to his injuries, who nodded "Hurry, before the police let the evidence walk away."Warrick's brow creased, "What are you-?"

"I need to talk to the doctor" Gil glanced at the three lab techs again "I want to make sure Nicky is going to make it."

»*»

Hodges didn't know how long Archie and Greg held him, chasing away the demons that threatened to sweep him up. Nick was hurt, in pain, and _alone_. The doctors wouldn't let him into the room, not even outside to watch. They were surgically removing glass that had embedded itself deep in his body, and repairing a shattered collarbone (the steering wheel had smashed into his chest.)

"Sh-sh" Greg nuzzled the back of his shoulder, trying to calm him.

David let out a shaky breath, his silent tears soaking Archie's shirt collar.

Grissom was speaking quietly with the doctor down the hall, Warrick at his side. The CSI and Archie exchanged a look, but the emotions there were unreadable. David's fingers flexed in the A/V tech's shirt, unable to slow his heart or catch his breath. It was heart-wrenching to see the normally sharp-tongued, collected lab tech reduced to a withering mess.

"David?"

David raised his head, red-rimmed eyes blinking up at his supervisor.

"Y-yes?"

"Nick's out of surgery, and conscious, in room 4B" Gil smiled fondly down at the younger man "He's asking for you."

Hodges shuddered, "Really?"

Grissom's smile grew a tad sad, "Yes, David."

David gave a last touch to his friends, who encouraged him to go. He made his way to the room, wiping the tears from his face. He paused at the door, hand resting tentatively on the handle. He took in a shaky breath, then willed himself to go inside. The room was lit naturally by the half-wall of window on the opposite side, and he took note that it wasn't a private room. There were three beds, the two on the right…one held a blonde woman with a bandaged arm, curtains dawn and fast asleep…the other was empty. The bed on the left held Nick, who was bruised and bandages…but awake.

"Nick?" David rasped.

Nick looked over, and he smiled warmly at his lover, "Hey babe."

The lab tech's concern faded when he saw the man was alright, but then a raw wave of anger flooded him.

"Don't you 'babe' me, Nicholas Stokes" Hodges hissed, closing the distance between them and putting his hands on his hips "What the hell were you thinking? I always tell you to be more careful, but you never listen! Oh no, don't listen to the stupid lab rat, he doesn't know anything! Let's just drive like a half-brained twit and see where it lands us!"

Nick's eyes were wide, shining in the natural, pouting, "It was the other guy's fault."

"I don't _care_ who's fault it is!" David barked, voice cracking "You'll drive me insane with worry, and then I won't be around to warn you. God, Nicholas, I don't know whether to punch you, kiss you, or just…"

David collapsed into the seat beside his boyfriend, pressing his forehead into the bed, "…or just cry."

Caring, calloused fingers carded through his hair, along the back of his neck…soothing him. David sighed heavily, but relished the touch. His lover was alive and smiling, here with him. That's all that mattered now, nothing else. He flushed when he realized how over-dramatic he got in the waiting room, but he had been so scared…he prayed Archie and Greg understood. Somehow, he believed they did.

"I was worried about you" David admitted softly "I was scared you were taken from me."

"No, babe, _never_" Nick promised, lifting the man's head and looking into those glistening steel eyes "I love you, babe…I'm not going to leave you like _that_."

"Next time, I'll just clone you" David felt more like himself with those words, sable eyes crinkling at the corners when the Southerner laughed "It will save me a helluva lot of trouble."

Nick noticed the drawl, "Don't you mean 'hell of a-'?"

Hodges glared, "Don't make me re-break your collarbone, Stokes."

**TBC**

**AN:**

**Ok, one of my friends made a comment, and now I have to say it. I don't care if these pairings aren't favored, if no one will read it, I just don't give a flying fuck. And why? Because writing this story makes me happy, it satisfies me. So bite me, ok?**

**Rare pairings are like candy, try to stay with me. You pass up the everyday Hershey bar (Gil/Nick) or Reese's (Nick/Greg) for a Zero bar. No one eats Zero bars, no one knows what they are, and no one likes and/or buys them. But sometimes you just need to buy something else, even if you know the Reese's will satisfy you and make you relatively happy. Sometimes you just have to buy that Zero bar, go back to your car, eat it and gag. And then you'll be all, "Son of a bitch, that sucks." But at least you bought it, and it's yours, so you might as well finish it. Hell, you may even enjoy the last bite.**

**Then you'll go home, throw it up, but it'll still be with you. Why? Because it's literature, and it's forever burned in your brain. Then you can comment how much it suck, and how much you hate me, flame all you want, but I know you read it. Ok…my metaphor got screwed up somewhere, but you get it right?**

**3 Emono**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: CSI's and Lab Techs (6/9)  
Author: Emono  
Rating: PG-13  
Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas  
Pairings: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick  
Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, it would all be one inter-woven universe along w/ Stargate and NCIS  
Summary: Greg gets sick…then spreads it around.  
Beta: gil_follower  
Warnings: Illness, contagious germs, fluff

Warrick walked into the bedroom, a cool rag in one hand and a Hershey chocolate bar in the other. The light of mid-afternoon was blocked out by the thick black curtains that hung from the window-rod, casting the room in a dull glow. The lump under the covers groaned quietly, shifting around uncomfortably. The CSI rolled his eyes, but crept over to the bed and put a hand on the lump.

Greg emerged from the covers, whimpering and flushed. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple, but he was shivering under the influence of cold chills. He looked up at the darker man innocently, wide brown eyes dazed in fever and lips parted. Warrick would have taken his tempting lover right there and then, but he lab tech was too sock to appreciate that kind of attention.

"Warrick" Greg whined, wriggling under the covers "I feel horrible."

"I know, baby" Warrick cooed, carefully laying the cool cloth across the man's forehead "Stop moving, relax…let the meds do their work."

"But-"

"Hush" Warrick snapped, carefully peeling the wrapper off the candy bar. Greg's eyes lit up, and he watched in delight as his boyfriend broke off a piece and offered it "Put it in the side of your cheek or under your tongue…let it dissolve slowly. The endorphins will help the meds."

"Thanks love" Greg smiled sweetly, suckling the chocolate softly beneath his tongue as instructed.

"I've gotta go" Warrick sighed mournfully, easing off the bed and slipping the chocolate bar out of reach on the dresser "No more. I don't want you to get sick from taking in too much sugar. Do you need anything?"

Greg shook his head slowly, cellphone clutched tight out of sight.

"I'll see you after shift" Warrick was at the doorway when he was hit with a thought "And no friends over."

Greg put on a kicked-puppy look, " 'Ricky, I would never-"

"Cut the innocent act" but by his slumped shoulders, Warrick was instantly defeated by the use of his rare nickname "I mean it this time. No Archie…and no Hodges, either."

"I know, my love" Greg tried his best purr, but he just felt too horrible "Go. I'll be fine after I sleep it off."

Warrick's brow furrowed, but nodded, "Ok…I'll see you later."

Warrick soon left the apartment, kit and CSI jacket in hand. Greg waited for no more than a minute, then pulled out the cellphone and hit the speed dial. He sat up in bed slowly, removing the cloth from his forehead and waiting for an answer.

"_Is he gone?"_

"Yeah" Greg cooled his neck off with the cloth, sniffling "It's clear."

"_Good."_

A full five minutes went by before the door to the apartment opened. Archie and David appeared at the bedroom door, the Trace Expert looked a little wary but his best friend was grinning. Archie rushed over, flying onto the bed and planting a moist kiss on his cheek. Greg couldn't help the weak giggle that escaped him, if he couldn't have his lover with him while he was sick he was sure as hell going to have his best friend (now 'best friend-_**s**_') over.

"Poor Greggo" Archie cooed, stroking the fevered brow "What's your temp?"

"101.3" Greg shrugged, watching Hodges eye the chocolate bar on his dresser "Grab that for me, Davey?"

"Am I going to end up like you guys?" David handed over the chocolate bar "Kissing and…stuff?"

Archie shrugged, "Maybe."

Greg shrugged as well, the chocolate bar shoved halfway down his throat.

"…maybe I'll grow to like it" David muttered, then clasped his hands together "Let me make you something warm, Greg."

The Trace tech strolled out of the room, going about the kitchen in search of something edible and healthy. They both looked after him, but Archie was a little suspicious. Greg soaked in the last cooling affects of the cloth he held, then tossed it to the floor. He devoured the rest of the candy bar, moaning at the heavenly taste. The A/V tech ran a emotional eye on him, he _looked_ weak and fever ridden…

"David's coming into our family quite nicely, isn't he?" Greg mused happily "I'm glad he warmed to us so fast."

Archie's dark eyes narrowed, "Are you even _sick_, Greg?"

Greg's eyes widened, "Of course I am!"

"Gregor" Archie hissed "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying" Greg cuddled up to his best friend, fever heated cheek burning into his neck "I just want some company when I'm sick, is that so bad Arch?"

"Nah" Archie nuzzled the top of his head "As long as you aren't faking it, I'd be really disappointed in if you did."

"Ah, Arch, you know me better" Greg managed a grin "I _never_ fake it…with Warrick's stamina, I don't have to."

»*»

Gil angrily dialed a familiar number, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Brown here."

"You've got a lot of nerve" Grissom grit his teeth "How's Greg?"

Warrick was completely confused, "He's fine. At least, he was good enough to go to work. Why?"

"Because now _Archie_ is sick!" Gil barked "You let him over there, didn't you? Archie's bed-ridden because _you_ couldn't keep Greg locked up!"

"It's not _my_ fault!"

"David's sick too" Grissom took some pleasure in the next fact he stated "Your case tonight is with Nick. He's not too happy about his precious David being sick. I'll text you the address, have a pleasant night."

Grissom hung up, texted him the address Brass was waiting at, then tossed his phone next to his keys on the table. He made his way into the kitchen as the kettle whistled, snatched the aspirin off the counter, then poured the boiling water on the stove into a mug. He stirred a generous spoonful into the water, giving it plenty of time to dissolve with the tea bag inside the steamy mug. He carried the items into the bedroom, setting them on the nightstand carefully.

"Take two of these, it will help the ache" Gil instructed the young man curled up in his bed. Archie's fever was high, higher than Greg's had been. He was panting lightly, sheened with sweat, and a cold pack was laying across his forehead. Their usual blood silk sheets were folded up in the corner of the room, replaced with a black comforter Gil had found in the closet. The bed would have to be stripped and washed later, but it was a small price to pay for his lover's comfort…so that was why he refused to let his lover sleep on the couch, like he had originally requested. Instead, he sided for practical rather than sensuous.

"I've given you the next two nights off" Grissom stated in his best 'supervisor' voice "If it lasts longer, I'll see if I can't work something-"

"_Gil_" Archie nearly whined "Are you angry with me?"

Gil didn't hesitate, "No."

"I _had_ to see Greg" Archie ran the cold pack down his face, trying to keep his breathing under control "Warrick couldn't get the night off, he would've been _alone_. You now how scared he can get alone in their apartment, ever since his lab blew up…he's just scared."

Archie had sat up some time during his speech, and the cold chills hit him fast. He trembled, but didn't look away from his lover's intense azure eyes. Gil simply reached out and brought the blanket up around the boy's shoulders. He gave him a warm smile, easing his nerves.

"I know, sweetling, I know" Gil cooed, handing him the warm mug of tea "I believe it's cool enough now, so drink."

Archie nodded slowly taking the mug and carefully bringing it to his lips.

"Do you want me to stay?" Gil inquired "I'll take the night off if-"

"No, no" Archie melted as the first healthy warmth of the tea drew back his scalding fever "I'll be ok alone…promise."

"I trust you" Grissom kissed the top of his lover's hair, drawing back with a smile "But I don't trust Greg, so I'll lock the door on my way out."

»*»

Nick stopped at his apartment during lunch, stomach growling and demanding one of his lover's home made lunches. Hell, if he had known David could cook, he would have chained the man to his apartment a long time ago. He got out of the SUV, scolding his stomach about how it wouldn't get one of his boyfriend's meals for quite some time.

Why? Because fuckin' Greg got him sick!

Nick snatched his kit, going up to his apartment and finding it unlocked. He walked in, shedding his shoes but keeping his coat. He felt like he was being watched, it was almost palpable in the air around him, but he shrugged it off as having someone else living with him now. The TV was on, and from the looks of it, it was _Supernatural_, that popular show that never seemed to be on. Hodges was on the couch, wrapped up in a comfy grey blanket and his old Texas A&M sweatshirt. David's eyes were bleary from fever, but he was still following the program. He couldn't look more innocent cross-legged, blanket pooling at his waist, bed head, and a flush on his cheeks. His laptop was nearby, but untouched, as was his cellphone.

"Hey peanut" Nick smiled sweetly at his lover, startling him.

"No fair, my sense are dulled" David complained, but made no move to turn the channel "Don't say a word on my show…and don't call me 'peanut'."

"Then, what should I call you?" Nick plopped down beside his lover, putting an arm around his shoulders "Angel? Honey? Sweetie? Cupcake? Sunshine? Teddy bear? Better yet, Woobie? What about Davey? Greg's fond of that one."

David cast him a side-long glare, "Not unless you want sex."

"You're so cruel, _peanut_" Nick purred, pulling a bottle out of his coat pocket and presenting it "I got your message, I stopped by the pharmacy on my way here."

The Trace expert eyed the Tylenol PM, "I can't sleep, Nicky."

"I know, don't take more than two though" Nick placed a kiss on the man's hair, then stood "I gotta go. My personal chef is sick, so I have 'ta catch a quick lunch."

"Thanks Nicky" David murmured, looking up at the man with fever-dazed eyes "Love you."

"Love you too" Nick touched his lover's heated cheek, then went to the door. He got back on his shoes, and just when he wrapped his fingers around his kit, he decided to look up. Hodges was peeking over the side of the couch, blinking at him inquisitively. Nick waggled his eyebrows, and that forced an amused smile from the other man.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah, David?"

David's flush wasn't just from the fever, "I'm partial to 'babe'."

Nick grinned, " 'Babe' it is then."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (7/9)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas  
**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned CSI, it would all be one inter-woven universe along w/ Stargate and NCIS  
**Summary**: _"I wonder if he'd chose my side?"  
_**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Spoilers from "Stalker", my version of what happened. Nasty thoughts, stalking, angst, voyeurism, weirdness  
**AN**: Just BS-ing the dates here

**September 25  
****6:12 PM**

There's a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I creep slowly -so slowly- over the to the hole over the kitchen. I kneel, bend over, and press my eye to the opening. _He's_ here again. No, not Nicky…but Nicky's new precious, his 'babe', his _lover_. 'Dave' is the name Nick calls out in passion, the name used to converse on the couch, or…sometimes…_peanut_, just to tease him. This _David Hodges_ is so much different from the women who had been through here, not blonde and busty…but intelligent and smart tongued. Blue, brilliant eyes…a crooked smile…soft hair…And David worked at the Crime Lab with Nicky, in his space, completely in his life.

I'll admit, when David moved into _our_ home, I was put out. But then I saw them together, locked like dogs in heat after a rough day at work, lazily making out o the couch, cooking, talking…I realized this man was good for Nicky, good for us. Nicky smiled more, laughed more, and he was a regular horn-dog for the other man. At first, David was the one who fucked…he wouldn't give up control. It made me so angry, I was ready to wrap my hands around that elegant throat.

But then 'Archie' and 'Greg' took care of that, and now David _loved_ to _get_ fucked.

Nick was stronger, and he was building up muscle fast. I appreciate it as much as David does, only he likes to comment on it when he was pinned to the couch or a wall.

I feel like I should be jealous, but I'm not. Their in love -_we're in love_- and I've seen them survive these past months. When they first came home together, it had been a been hour of discussing their cases and forensic techniques but Nick had ended it with a chaste kiss. Then Nick had been asked to dinner at the other man's place, and Nick hadn't come home. I stayed in his bedroom that night, lying there nude beneath his sheets and imaging what they were up to. A few days later, they had stumbled home connected at the mouth, hands exploring, and had soon stripped and fallen into bed.

About two months later, David Hodges had moved into the apartment.

Then the car wreck came, and David had proven himself an excellent nurse maid. He had soothed away Nicky's aches -_our aches_- with care and attention. And Nick had returned the treatment when Greg had gotten David sick, coming home from work and fussing over him. Nicky had such a big heart…David and I are so lucky to have him.

But that _smell_…oh, it was heavenly. I watched David slip on some oven mitts, then pulled open the oven door. David smiled to himself, carefully pulling a pie out. Mmm, pecan pie…how Nicky and I love it…David liked to cook, but never something like this. The man was obviously proud it to the corner to cool properly, then left the kitchen.

Mmm…I'll have to go down there and get some…

»*»

**September 27  
****4:00 AM**

I'm awoken by the sound of a slamming door, and I immediately crawl across the attic to get a view of the living room. Raised voices echoed around the apartment, David and Nicky are home from work. Their fighting about something…Nick's accusing David of favoring Ecklie over the CSIs. David makes the valid point that Ecklie is the boss, and he holds their jobs in the balance. Not to mention that he was always be on Ecklie's side because of it.

You can't outsmart our David, Nicky…and there's so much pain in your voice…

"I thought you were on my side, Dave?"

Oh, David looks so down because of that, surprised, like he'd been slapped. Nick sees the pain, and pushes him to the couch. David tries to resist, but he can't fight long against Nick's strong hands…his perfect body pressed to his. No, our Dave doesn't want to resist…I can see the pleasure on his face from here, I can see Nick's lips on his neck.

"Of course I'm on your side, Nicky….always on your side…"

I wonder if he'd choose _my_ side?

»*»

**October 2  
****12:11 PM**

David and Nick came home and passed out together. They hadn't spoken a word, just shed their clothes and fallen into the sheets. They were so natural together, a rhythm between their slight touches and every look held a deep understanding. They're right in front of me, tangled together in slumber. Thick curtains were on the windows, blocking out the afternoon sun. Night owls, the both of them.

I lay a hand on David's lower back, he's warm.

I admire the pale skin stretched out before me. He grumbles, squirms away from Nicky a little, but doesn't awake. I wonder how long it's been since the sun has kissed this flesh? I wonder how it would taste beneath my tongue and lips? I've seen Nicky kiss him, kiss the taunt skin stretched along his hip bones and the soft skin below his ear. I've seen David return the favor, caressing the thick muscles laced in our Nicky's biceps and his broad shoulders.

And there was nothing Nicky liked more than when David went down on him…that sharp-witted mouth could do some amazing things.

Nick stirred in his sleep, turning over on his side and throwing a protective arm over David's back. I removed my hand, frowning. Nicky was in love with this man, and David snuggled closer to him for it. A strange warmth flooded my chest, chased by a bitter pang of jealousy. David was _mine…_no, he's _ours._ But…Nick deserved love, I craved it.

Nicky had fallen in love…

I've fallen in love.

»*»

There was a knock at his lab door, which was unusual. Hodges looked up, brow furrowed. A medium-build, fairly common-looking man was at the door. He smiled tentatively, holding a up a folder. This peaked the lab tech's curiosity, and he gestured the man inside with a curl of his fingers. The man entered, and Hodges took in the details of him. He had an unruly mop of dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses, definitely a nerd. His shirt was red, long sleeved, rumpled.

David smiled softly, Nick had a shirt just like that…how bad could this man be if he shared the same fashion taste as his boyfriend?

"It's great to meet you, Dr. Hodges" the man smiled at him in a warming way.

Hodges flushed under the compliment, "I…I'm a scientist, yes, but I don't have my doctorate."

"Oh, that's too bad" the man looked genuinely confused "The way you run this lab, the way you carry yourself, I just assumed…I'm sorry if I offended you!"

"Don't be silly" David waved it off "So you know me…but who are you?"

"I'm Legin Enarc" the man replied, flushing a bit "My mom didn't know much English."

"No apologies" David accepted the folder, flipping it open "These are…Ballistics reports?"

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot" Legin pulled a bagged gun from his back pocket (magically unnoticed), it was smeared in a turquoise colored gel "Dawson wanted you to run the trace on this. He can't test fire the gun until you've cleared it."

"Oh" David accepted the evidence "Thank you."

"My pleasure" Legin shifted his weight from one foot to another "David, I know we just met…but…would you ever consider going to breakfast with a guy like me?"

The lab tech's smile dropped, he sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Legin" and he kind of was, the man seemed nice enough "But I'm in a committed relationship right now, and I wouldn't leave him for anything. Maybe under other circumstances-"

"You're faithful, that's good" those dark eyes gleamed behind his glasses "I understand completely, no room for three. I wish you all the best."

Without another word, the man turned on his heels and walked out.

Hodges looked after him curiously for only a moment, but shook off his unease and went back to work.

»*»

"Damn it!"

Nick looked into the Ballistics lab, watching Bobby tear apart his desk for something. His brow creased in curiosity, he entered.

"Of all the…how could I misplace…I didn't, I know it!" Bobby kicked his desk in frustration, growling.

"Uh, Country-" Nick winced when the man yelped and turned toward him "What happened?"

"The gun, the one ya brought in, did ya run it 'ta Hodges went my back was turned?" the Texan shook his head in reply "It was labeled for the Trace Lab…it was with it's papers…and I only looked away for a minute…I _swear_, Nick, only a second to talk to Mandy. I turned around, it was _gone_."

"Don't worry" Nick shrugged "It'll turn up eventually."

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: CSI's and Lab Techs (8/9)  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: PG-16  
**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas  
**Pairings**: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine, sorry  
**Summary**: Nick gets hurt and all hell breaks loose.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Spoilers from "Stalker", my version of what happened. Nasty thoughts, stalking, angst, voyeurism, weirdness, hurt

Hodges managed to sneak a moment away to call his lover, "Nick, are you ok?"

"_Yeah, babe…"_

"Warrick told me you got tossed out of a window by the perp. How are you ok?"

_"Calm down, David, I hurt a little but-"_

"I'm coming home to take care of you."

_"No, babe, you gotta work-"_

"Right _now_, Nicky. I'll see you…half-hour, tops."

_"…thanks…"_

»*»

Later, the two lovers were on the couch. David was watching something about Asian wasps ("I have to find out what the hell Grissom was talking about earlier!"), and Nick's sore, bruised body was stretched out on the couch. His head was cradled on his lover's thigh, eyes closed in a doze. He was enjoying the long fingers carding through his hair, taking the pain away.

There was a frantic knock on the door, startling them both. Nick sat up slowly, but his lover tisked and made him stay on the couch.

"Stay put, Cowboy, I'll get it" Hodges teased, standing up. He stretched, then walked over to the door. He didn't bother to look, merely unlatched it and opened it up. There was that man at the door, babbling insistently and going on about something. "Uh, Morris…Pearson, right? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"I saw this address, I saw the two of you!" Morris Pearson forced his way into the apartment, gesturing around wildly.

David narrowed his eyes, "You _saw_ our address?"

"Yeah, but that's not it. That's not it. I saw crashing, I saw falling and crashing. I saw somebody seeing through the back of his head" the man babbled, a hand to his head "I don't know. I don't know, I don't know."

Then, with the speed of the deranged, he spun and pointed at the lab tech, "Green T, green T! Does that mean anything to you? Green T."

Hodges sighed, but it came out more of a growl, "No."

"Oh" the an stated, deadpan, then turned to Nick with the wild look, "You! Green T, CSI Stokes, does that mean _anything_-"

"No" Nick cut him off, wincing as he stood from the touch "Mr. Pearson, you need to leave-"

"No! I can't!" the man huffed "I have to-"

"Listen, Pearson, I don't have enough patience for you nor the tolerance to pretend otherwise" David cut him off coldly, in full snark-mode "You. Need. To. Leave."Before Morris Pearson could answer, the phone by the door rung, and Hodges snatched I it up mid-ring on pure instinct. Nick was too hurt to really chase after Pearson when he dashes further into their home.

"Who is it, David?" Nick questions, the man's face was twisted in concern.

"Gil" David frowns "He's warning me. Apparently Nigel Crane has been in our house, and…and now he's going on to inform me that help is on the way. We're not alone, Gil, we can take care of ourselves."

_"What?"_ Grissom sounds alarmed.

Hodges gave an unamused snort, "Your 'psychic' is here."_"Good, keep him there"_ was the curt reply. David scoffed, then hung up on the dead line.

"Grab the gun for me, babe" Nick instructed, noting his lover's blanched look when he handed him the offending object from the safe "I won't use it, I'll just scare him."

Nick held it up awkwardly with his left hand, right wrist pressed into his throbbing ribs, and noted with a smile his lover's soft "Be careful, Nicky."

The Southerner starts his search for the psychic, slowly creeping down his own hallway. He peeked into every room, but the man is nowhere to be found. His brow creases in confusion, then a sound draws his attention to the ceiling. It sounds like something heavy being dragged, but that couldn't be right. He walks into the living room, finding his lover's eyes on the ceiling as well. They exchange a surprised look, what could possibly be in the-?

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed. David was much closer, and he screamed in severe shock when he was hit with the shrapnel. A body fell in with the shards of ceiling, now laying on the floor. A cloud of dust swooped down over the room, refusing to settle. Nick, after seeing his lover still moving on the floor, knelt down and reached out to feel for a pulse on Pearson. Another body dropped to the floor next to him, and on instinct he reached for his gun.

There is no struggle, Nigel Crane obtained the gun easily. He stood, pushing up his glasses with one hand while the other was curled around the gun. The dust settled, and David has his eyes clenched shut and was muttering and bitching about the cut on his neck that came from some sharp debris.

"You gotta- You gotta watch who you let in here" Nigel stuttered out, scrambling to the door and sliding the chain into place, closing the blinds "The guy was snooping around all over the place."Nigel kneeled by David, who's staring up at him in pure shock, "Are you alright, Davey? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"_You_" the lab tech breathed out sharply, it all made sense "Ligen Enarc my ass…Nigel Crane backwards, you were wearing Nick's shirt! I'm so _stupid_."

"No, babe, far from it" Nigel reached out with shaking fingers, brushing them over his cheek. David slapped his hand away, a hand clamped over his bleeding neck as he scrambled away.

"Get the fuck away from him" Nick tried to be strong, but he was hurting all over as he stepped closer "The cops are on the way.""Yeah, I heard that" Nigel stated "But no one will bother us here."Nick's eyes went wide, "Are you wearing my clothes?!""Oh, yeah. I- er, you know, I- I picked these up at the dry cleaners" Nigel smiled sheepishly, pulling the clothing closer around him defensively "And I hope you don't mind. It's just that, I'm sorry, I just…I like to feel close to you, Nick."

Nigel's eyes drifted to David, a hot longing in them, "It's gotten to where…I can't tell the difference between what's mine and what's yours."

"You're sick" David bit off, standing up shakily "You're just fucking sick. You came into _my_ lab! I let you in, and you asked me on a date! Is what this is all about?"

"He _what_?!" Nick barked, eyes flaming and energy returning.

"I should've told you, I knew something was wrong" Hodges pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead, muttering "…so stupid…"

"Oh, babe, don't feel bad" Nigel advanced on him, pinning him to the wall "I didn't want to hurt you. I only wanted to get closer to you…I wanted to speak to you, see your eyes up close, touch you…"

Nick was growling, "You lay one hand on him, and I'll-"

"He's ours, Nicky, you have to share" Nigel waved the gun subtly, eyes mad when they met the Southerner "It's not fair, you can't be stingy. Manners, Nicky, manners."

Nigel ran a hand down David's arm, causing the man to flinch and pull away, "You have no right to-!"

The gun dug into his stomach, causing him to choke a little. Scared, steel-eyes looked up at the man, imploring. Surely this was a joke, this couldn't be happening. Nick was standing right there, barley reigning back his anger because of that gun, and this was _their_ home. Surely this strange man wasn't-

"I've seen you two together, you're beautiful" Nigel leaned in, brushing a kiss across his jaw "You make the sweetest sound when Nicky kisses just…"

Then those dry lips kissed the hypersensitive skin behind his ear, and he couldn't stop the strained gasp that escaped him. He clamped his lips shut, but the damage was done. Nick was vibrating in anger, and Nigel pulled back looking smug as hell.

"Don't" David grunts when the gun presses harder into his abdomen, anger flashing on the man's face "No, just…not yet. I…I need to know why you're doing this, how you're doing this."

"Oh" Nigel smiled, stepping back "Of course. Always so inquisitive my love…"

David winced at the endearment, but said nothing when the man backed away from him. Nigel started chatting away like their all best friends, and from the look of him you would never guess he held the constant threat of a gun over their heads. David sent a desperate look at his lover, but Nick subtly shook his head and touched his ribs lightly. He was still too hurt, he couldn't take the man. Nigel talked about the body at their feet, the immobile form of Morris Pearson, about Nick's job.

David staggered over to the man, ignoring the spark of annoyance on Nick's stalkers face, he put two fingers on his pulse, "Oh fuck…he's dead. You _killed_ him!"Nigel ignored him, turning to Nick, "You know, we made friends that day, Nick. And every time since, you just blew me off. Do you know that? You just completely blanked me. You are so self absorbed. I was right in front of your face.""I didn't-"

"But not to David, not our lover" Nigel raked his eyes over the lab tech's form "We are the only ones who see him for what he is, and it's a good thing, isn't it Nicky? If others wanted him, we would get pretty possessive. You are never cruel to him, you treat him so well…like I used to wish you'd treat me."

Nick couldn't help himself, "_Used to_?"

"Now I want to treat him like that" David froze all over when the man's hand drifted over the back of his head "You're mine, babe."

Nick flared, "Get yer fuckin' hands off 'im!"

"_Manners_, Nick" Nigel bit out "_Manners_."

Nigel walked towards Nick, bringing up to gun to his head."I don't want to disappoint you, Nigel" Nick drawled "But this isn't the first time I've had a gun in my face." Nick locks eyes briefly with David, who still knelt by the body, he wet his dry lips."How do you want this to end, Nigel?"

Nigel starts to tremble violently, the gun dancing before his eyes.

"How do I want this to end?" Nigel breathed "I want you to be able to remember my name."

Nigel stepped back, gun steadier, "I can't do this anymore. I can't be me and you, and…and I'm nothing, so I must be you! But there can't be two us! One of us, Nicky, not both. One of us get David, one of us get the comfort, the apartment, the _life_…my life, your life, we're one Nicky…but now we're two…and there can only be one!"

"No!" David knew what was going to happen a moment before it did, lunging forward. He managed to get between them, but not for the best. Nick cried out, blood spattering his shoulder and torso. A gaping hole was blown in Hodges' shoulder, blowing him back into his lover.

"David? David?" Nick lowered him slowly to the ground, the other whimpering softly in shock. He looked into the pained face of his lover, then removed his jacket (the adrenaline in his body blocked out his own pain) and pressed the material to the wound. The blood gushed hot and fast, but he managed to put just enough pressure into it. David went tight-lipped, blanched, but pushed the material into his wound by himself.

"Oh no" Nigel muttered, stumbling backward and shaking his head "Not David. I-I d-didn't meant to…oh Nicky, I'm s-sorry…I didn't want t-to…I don't deserve to live!"

Nigel pulled the gun back, putting it under his own chin. Nick growled, ripping himself away from his lover and lunging at the man. He fought for possession of the gun, throwing their arms up. Another shot echoed around, but he had no idea who touched the trigger. Suddenly, the door was broken down. Officers ripped Nigel from his grasp, but he wanted nothing more than to beat him bloody. He was pained and seeing red, but he put the gun away from him and let Jim take it.

An officer called the ambulance, and Jim Brass put a hand on the nape of his neck.

"It's done, Nicky, it's done."

Nick nodded, but dropped to his lover's side.

"David? Babe?"

David's eyes fluttered open, his hand was soaked in blood, his eyes were pained, but he managed a small smile."I…I'm ok, Nicky…are we?"

"No, we're not" Nick touched his face tenderly "But we _will_ be."

»*»

"I don't think it was about you, Nick."Grissom's words were empty comfort, and David sends him a nasty look. The lab tech hadn't let a little thing like a gunshot wound keep him from work, and he was standing beside his lover in front of the two-way mirror of the interrogation room. His shoulder and arm were in a sling and a starch white bandage stretched across his neck, but he still looked menacing.

"Maybe…" Nick tore his eyes away from the demented man muttering in the interrogation room, staring into steel-grey eyes "Maybe it was about _us_? Maybe he was-"

"Hush, Nicky" David soothed him quietly "Don't torture yourself over this, he's not worth it."

Nick nodded obediently, refusing to look at his stalker. He wrapped his arms around his lover gently, mindful of their wounds, and buried his face in the warm stretch of unmarred neck. David was surprised for a second, then rested his hand on the Southerner's shoulder blade.

"No…" Nick breathed "He's not worth it."

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Title: CSI's and Lab Techs (9/9)  
Author: Emono  
Rating: PG-16  
Fandom: CSI: Las Vegas  
Pairings: Grissom/Archie, Warrick/Greg, Hodges/Nick  
Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry  
Summary: Epilogue  
Beta: gil_follower  
Warnings: ending, tension, fluff, chicken, funny  
Word Count: 1061

Hodges was attempting to bake chicken with one arm in a sling, and so far he was doing fine with Warrick's help. Nick and Hodges had been staying with the other couple ever since Nigel Crane had dropped from their ceiling, a month ago. Nick was terrified to go back to that apartment, and if David wanted to admit it -if only to himself- he was kind of shaken too. The thought of someone living in their home for months, watching them, taping them…

Thankfully Archie had personally reviewed all the tapes, and hadn't said a word about it.

David eased the chicken into the oven, sighing with satisfaction as he shut the door.

"And this is done" Greg turned off the mixer, revealing a bowl of mashed potatoes "I'll put some foil on them, they'll stay warm enough."

David opened his mouth to make a smart-ass reply about over-eager people, but then Nick entered the kitchen and all his attention was diverted, "Hey Nicky."

Greg smirked, "You practically _glow_ when he enters the room, you know that don't you Dave?"

Hodges cast a side glare at the younger man when Nick chuckled, "Not a word, Sanders."

"You know you love it" Greg stuck out his tongue, but his grin didn't disappear.

Even though Nick was amused by the easy manner between the two men, he had something important to discuss with his lover, "David, can we talk in private…?"

"Sure" David gestured with his unhurt hand "Let's go to the spare room-"

"No, _I'll _go" Greg gave them a smile "I need to call Warrick anyways, he's actually at work today. I'll tell him I'm bringing in his lunch today, and to lay off that vender food."

Once Greg was gone, Nick's smile dropped form his face.

"How's your arm, babe?" Nick murmured, walking over close and running his hand down the firm sling that his arm was still in "It isn't hurtin' you much, is it?"

"No" the lab tech stated, eyeing his lover curiously "You know that it only aches, I told you when you asked me this morning. Are you…ok?"

"No, to be honest" Nick glanced towards the living room, where Greg was talking quietly with Warrick "Babe, don't you feel like we're mooching off our friends here?"

David took a step closer, keeping their eyes locked as he lowered his voice, "In all honesty? Yes."

"Babe, you know our leave ends next week. We'll be back to work, but I don't want to be here when we do" Nick took his uninjured hand, lacing their fingers "Let's get a new place."Hodges nodded logically, "Ok, we'll start looking tomorrow."

Nick looked taken aback, God-smacked, "Seriously?"

David's brow furrowed, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"God, babe, you don't realize how worried I was" Nick sighed, a relieved curled his lips "I thought…I was worried enough the first time I asked you, and it was a new thing. But then you were stalked for months in our home…I thought maybe you'd…reconsider living with me?"

"What?" David nearly laughed at the absurdity of it "No, Nick, never. I love you…I love living with you, being with you. I'm not going to refuse to be with you, just because some bastard decided we were worth watching. You don't want that man to ruin what we had…do you? You don't…want me to move out?"

"No, no" Nick stated fiercely, noting the hurt in his lover's voice "I want you to live with me, Dave. I just wanted to make sure it was what _you_ wanted, I didn't want to box you in or anything."

"So, it's agreed" David stated smugly "I'm living with you, your living with me. Be up before noon tomorrow, we're going to pick out our new apartment."

»*»

**~Two Weeks Later~**

"They finally decided on an apartment" Greg shouted from the top of the stairs, hanging up his cell "Davey just called, he's in love with the kitchen and bathroom. He's pretending he hated it, but he's being a total liar. Nick loves the room, and best of all: No attic."

"Good" Warrick snorted in amusement "It was gettin' crowded in here.""I think they're going to make it, 'Rick" Greg smiled to himself, taking the first steps down the stairs "I really do."

Greg's foot caught on a shoe on the stairs, he hadn't been paying much attention. He gasped loudly out of shock, wind milling his hands in the air in a ditch attempt at balance. He pitched forward, eyes clenched shut as he braced himself for contact. Strong arms wrapped around him, his hands scrabbling for purchase in a coarse work shirt.

"You gotta watch out, baby" Warrick purred, holding his relieved lover by his waist.

Greg glanced behind him, "It was _your_ shoe!"

"Really?" Warrick made a face, looking down at the stair and finding that he had -indeed- left his shoes on the stairs again "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You're always sorry" Greg stole a kiss, then skipped past his lover "I've got to call Gil!"

Warrick stared at his shoes thoughtfully, leaning against the railing. He swore he put those up earlier, since he had discarded them so hastily as a naughty-whispering Greg had led him up the stairs by his collar. Warrick picked one of the shoes up hesitantly, a look of genuine confusion on his face. A soft noise came above him…his eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling.

//There's no one up there// Warrick scolded himself //It's just your imagination playing tricks on you…all because Nick was stalked in his own attic, you-//

"AH!" Warrick screamed like a little girl when a loud thud echoed above him, followed by scratches. He raced down the stairs, missing the last one and falling to his knees on the floor. Ignoring the fire-laced pain that ran up his legs, he all but crawled/staggered to the front door and onto the street to grab his gun out of the car.

Greg peeked around the wall of the kitchen, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Oh man, Gil" Greg pouted "I think 'Rick found the puppy."

_**The End**_


End file.
